Out of Body - Up for revision
by Cursed Yugi
Summary: It's the end of the ceremonial duel. Yugi, troubled in his spirit, completes the final attack on Atem, bringing his life points down to 0. Desperate not to let his closest friend go, when the gateway to the spirit world opens, Yugi does the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

I was frozen. I couldn't do it. I really couldn't believe that this was ending. All I had to do...was...attack...and the duel would be over. Everything I've built with this man...would be over. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I wouldn't be with the people I was with today. Destiny had brought us together - and was about to tear us apart.

I was so lost and consumed in my own thoughts that they almost overshadowed Yami's comforting yet firm voice. "It's alright Yugi."

No...no. It was far from alright. The person who meant to the most to me in this world was about to be taken away from me. Against my will. There was no getting around it. I stood there frozen. Shaken. I opened my mouth to speak but I could barely get a whisper. The onlookers all stood agape, in awe of what was about to happen. Time seemed to almost stand still for all of us. Even Kaiba, who was usually the first person to try to bring everyone back to reality (at least to HIS reality) was at a lost for words.

By then the whole room had grown to a deafened silence. Everyone was waiting on me to make my move. But it was as if a supernatural force has taken me over and has forbade me to move. Or maybe it was just all in my head and my subconscious mind not wanting to move. In any event, I couldn't just stand here forever. The passage of time would force Yami to stay in the puzzle for another 5000 years and as much as I yearned for the thought of him staying, that was surely not his destiny. Not now. Not in this situation. I was literally the winner of the duel. All I had to do was...

"Yugi, please..."

His words almost shook me out of my stupor. I had almost forgotten that I was still physically here. I closed my eyes tightly and blinked a few times. I felt a cold bead of sweat creep down the side of my face. I swallowed hard. I blinked one last time, only a little longer. Finally I attempted to open my mouth to speak.

"I...I...I'm...gonna attack now." I managed go say.

Well no shit Sherlock, I think to myself. Why was this so hard?

Yami stood there with the utmost patience. His eye bare a somber yet calm and sensitive demeanor. He understood how hard this was for me. I could only imagine how he was feeling. But it was time to face the facts. He needed rest. His journey was over. Everything that he needed to do was done. The shadow games have been over. He saved mankind. He deserved his rest...

"Come on Yug!" Once again I was shaken out of my stupor. This time it was Joey who spoke up. Was he getting annoyed at this point? What about everyone else? I take a fair glance at our audience and they all appeared as if they were holding their breath waiting for me to make my move. It was time.

I mustered enough energy to open my mouth and command my monster to attack Yami directly. I couldn't dare watch that. I even covered my ears so I wouldn't have to heard the life point counter buzz down to zero.

Suddenly, almost on cue, my legs bucked and I fell to my knees. I couldn't hold back the tears. It was really over. Truly. Over. The words etched in my mind over and over. But it still seemed far fetched. This person who was literally a part of me in every single way. The person that I never thought I would lose. The person that I would sometimes see in a different...light. The person that I...

No. No. I couldn't finish that sentence. I couldn't even go there. It was too late now anyway. I was losing him. I couldn't say anything.

The duel was over. Everyone ran up to me in unison. I was on my knees, shaking. Crying. I think I heard someone say "it's okay kiddo." I wasn't sure. I think my hearing was altered. I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. Then a blur of noises...voices, they called them. I really couldn't tell. I was in a state of shock.

I suddenly was invaded by 2 narrow hands on my shoulders. 2 arms surrounded each side of me. I immediately knew who it was. But I couldn't bring myself to look up. I would be too tempted to...

"Congratulations." He exclaimed softly. His grip on my shoulders tightening a little, but still gentle.

I cried even harder. "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away... for good." The very words make me shudder uncontrollably.

"No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way."

I didn't reply. I stared into the eyes of this man who has been more and done more for me than anyone ever could. My tears clouded my vision a bit but I could still see his warm and caring gesture on his face. We both stood, his arms still on my shoulders. As if he knew I wasn't gonna be able to stand on my own. Everyone surrounded us to comfort us. Lots of "congrats" and "we love you guys" jeered all about us. Then without warning, a gust of wind interrupted our solemn farewell.

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free. The time has arrived: tell the Eye of Wdjat your name." Ishizu commanded.

Yami stood upon the stone. He was about to pass on. No...no. This can't be.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon...my name is ATEM!"

The door opened wider omitting probably the brightest light ever shone. Everyone stood in awe, unable to speak. Yami took his final steps that we would ever get to see. Just as he was about to pass and the door was closed...

"YUGI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

**Sorry if the chapter was short, I'm still trying to get the hang of this storytelling thing. Anyways any reviews and tips on improvement are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASH!** I had done it. I jumped through the portal. I was on the other side. I looked down at my hands. They weren't whole. Weren't solid. I could see through them. I saw my black tipped shoes underneath. I had done the unthinkable.

"Yugi! What were you thinking? What have you done?" Yami cried out in terror.

His eyes were wide and frantic. He opened the door to his palace room and stuck his head out, afraid that someone had seen us. He quickly looked to the right and the left before slamming the door. He spun around to me, panic and fear in his eyes.

When the doorway to the spirit world was closing, I dove in after Yami right before the portal was completely shut, leaving my friends and family behind, no questions asked. Since I knew convincing him to stay in the real world was impossible, I thought of the next best thing. I couldn't imagine this being it. But I was desperate. I couldn't bare the thought of being away from mou hitori no boku. I wanted him. I needed him so much.

Yami walked closer to me, and gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yugi...you can't stay here," he sighed. "You just can't. You're a spirit now. You don't exist here. My royal guards would just cast you away into the shadows and I can't have that happen to you, my aibou."

I hung my head low and slumped my shoulders. My throat tightened. My eyes began to water. My stomach seemed to have dropped to my knees. _No, this can't be it._

"Yami..please let me stay. I can't..."

"You can't what?" he replied gingerly.

There was a long pause. Almost as if I couldn't believe what I was about to say. Yami put his hand under my chin and lifted it slowly.

"Aibou, please talk to me."

His deep crimson eyes full of sadness. His face seemed to be growing closer to mine. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking, I dunno.

"I...can't...I can't live without you...!" There I said it. I hung my head down low, almost in shame of what I uttered. Yami wasn't gay, or at least that's what I assumed. The affection he has shown me over the years was purely parental...platonic..friendly. But it was too late to take back what I said.

"Look at me aibou." Yami pleaded. "Why do you say these things?"

I took a deep breath. _Brace yourself, Yami, _I thought.

"Because...I love you too much to let you go. I can't lose you...please Yami!" If I did, I would be losing my soulmate, my love, my other half. My everything. You've turned me into someone I never thought I could be. You make me feel things I never thought I could feel. Please don't leave me. I wouldn't be able to cope in this world without you. I need you...please."

Saying these words literally left me breathless, so I could only imagine how they affected Yami. I crept my head down again, unable to see the reaction on his face, almost waiting for the rejection. But he looked at me wide eyed, absolutely stunned and speechless. I continued my heart felt speech.

"I'm sorry. I..." I started to say. I choked back on my own breath. The emotion was all but too much to bear. Because every ounce of feelings and emotions that I felt for Yami over the years were coming to surface. I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't want to scare him, but at the same time, didn't want to hide these feelings anymore either.

I continued. "You make me want to do things I've never done. You make me wanna..."

Yami looked at me intently. "Yes aibou?"

Suddenly I realized that Yami pulling my face closer to his WASN'T an illusion. It was really happening. Did he secretly know what I was feeling all along? Were the feelings mutual? After all we did share a mind link for years. But all the while, I was too afraid to listen to his private thoughts on how he felt about me. The rejection would be too much to handle.

Our faces grew closer and closer. I could feel his warm breath invade my nose. Was this really about to happen? Please let it be so. Yes...kiss me my mou hitori no boku. Make me yours.

Our faces grew closer...closer..ever so close. It was apparent now. He was feeling the same way that I was feeling.

I finalized my speech: "You make me want to kiss you..."

Yami gently held my face in his soft, feather-like hands. Licking his lips, he lowered his head and whispered slowly into my ear: "I'm right here, aibou. I'm all yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 here we goooooo, I decided not to add a lemon - at least a full one - until later because I wanted to write a good build up first but I PROMISE you guys it's coming so be patient ****(:**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

YUGI'S POV

I looked into Atem's eyes, his deep crimson pupils growing larger as our faces grew closer to each other, our breath becoming more labored as we closed our eyes to make our lips become one. This was what I've been dreaming of for years. After we defeated Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, our friendship with each other grew deeper than I would've expected, I became more and more attached to the pharaoh, like he was my brother and I found myself needing him more and more. I can't exactly remember when I started to have feelings for him other than friendship, but I now know that living without him wasn't an option.

Just when our lips were about to lock, I heard a loud banging at the door.

"My pharaoh! Your presence is required immediately my king!"

_You gotta be kidding me!_ I grumbled. I looked up at Atem. He seemed to have heard my thoughts. _How can that be when we're not mind linked anymore?_ I wondered. But I shrugged it off. I lowered my head in disappointment.

ATEM'S POV

I saw the sadness in my Yugi's eyes. Nothing would please me more than to brighten my little one's adorable face again. The expression etched on his face almost told me what he was thinking. But our love making session had to be put on hold, as much as we both didn't want it to be. I was finally able, after all these years of hiding, to express my deepest affection for Yugi that I thought I would have to take with me into the spirit world, thinking he would never feel the same. But now, to my relief, that was not to be. Since we could not do what our hearts desired, I vowed to make it up to Yugi later.

"Please my king! It's urgent!" the voice exclaimed, more panic in its tone.

I placed my hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, you must stay hidden for now. If the guards see you, they will surely cast a spell to banish you forever and I simply cannot have that. It'll be okay."

Yugi crossed his arms a pouting gesture spread across his face. _Oh how I wish to cure your hurt my precious one! In due time, my aibou…._

"Well okay…" Yugi started to say. Before he was interrupted by the sudden _**woosh! **_sound of the doors being flung open.

REGULAR POV

Yugi quickly vanished into the air as a plethora of guards and priests entered the pharaoh's chamber. Atem turned quickly hoping no one noticed the spirit of Yugi being in the room with him.

"What is it?" Atem snapped hastily.

Seto kneeled before the king. "My king, a thousand apologies for our intrusion, but you have been invited to a feast to celebrate your return to Egypt and our triumph over Zorc."

Atem's eyes widened. "But of course! I shall join everyone tonight to celebrate! Egypt will become one again! Let us rejoice!"

The minions cheered and clapped as the king smiled and slightly bowed his head in approval.

Sadly, the king realized that this would mean that Yugi wouldn't be able to join them. Maybe there was a way for him to regain his real body even in a world that he never existed in. _There has to be a way,_ Atem thought desperately.

Isis noticed the slight change in Atem's change of manner and spoke up cautiously. "My king, is everything alright?"

Atem shook his head to wake himself from his stupor. "Yes, Isis! Now we must get ready for the feast, my friends! We shall eat plenty and be merry. Now you must go and prepare for the celebration and leave me in my quarters. I will be fine." Atem commanded.

Everyone nodded in agreement and left in unison. The door closed leaving a _boom _that echoed throughout the room.

Atem stood there for a minute contemplating his next move before he felt arms being wrapped around his waist. He let out a short gasp as they brought their way up his chest, bringing his body closer. He felt a cool breath into his ear, causing him to shiver. He relaxed a bit when he realized that it was Yugi.

"Are they gone now?" he asked before gently nibbling on Atem's ear.

Atem could hardly keep his composure. He felt his nipples and member grow hard to Yugi's touch and feel. He bit his lower lip to prevent the moan that was dying to escape his mouth. He wanted nothing more than for Yugi to just bend him over and have his way with him. Even though Yugi was a spirit, he could still feel his touch as if he were whole. But he knew he and Yugi could not make love until he found a way to turn Yugi into a full person.

Atem could only manage to utter a simple word. "Y-yes."

"What's wrong my king?" Yugi smirked, knowing the effect he was having on Atem. He lowered his hand onto his stomach and lower to the hardened member. Atem felt a shiver down his spine. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted Yugi more than ever now. Everything that he had been hiding about how he felt for Yugi all these years would finally be released. His deepest and most naughty desires, he could carry out. But just then the feast came into his mind.

"Yu-Yugi, p-p-please…I…we…can't right now." He muttered sadly. He had to get ready for the feast so their love making would have to be put in hold.

"Come on Atem…please? I want you." Yugi begged before without warning, grabbing Atem's cock and moaning in his ear, "So bad."

"Mmmm…" Atem groaned as knees buckled and he almost lost his balance. "I guess…the festival can wait." He took Yugi's and held him close, getting ready to plant him with a sensual kiss. He walked him over to the bed and lay him down. Yami buried his head into Yugi's neck ready to devour him. Yugi let out a soft moan as he whispered "Yes…" as Atem licked and sucked slowly. He grazed his hand under Yugi's plain white t-shirt, playing with his tummy.

Yugi groaned with frustration. His member seemed to grow as he couldn't take the teasing much longer. "Atem," he said softly, his eyes intently on his prey. "Please…"

"Please what?" Atem asked coyly while sucking down harder on Yugi's neck as if he was a vampire.

"Make love to me."

Atem, not one to make his lover wait, snapped his finger, magically causing his clothes to vanish. Completely naked and spread, he climbed atop Yugi and snapped his fingers again, doing the same to his clothing. Yugi arched his back, welcoming his lover inside. Atem climbed atop Yugi, taking his chin closer to him, entering his warm, moist mouth. Their tongues played tug of war with each other as they fought for dominance, Atem winning every time. The king wanted to savor this very moment. He sat on top of Yugi, feeling his member grow even harder. Yugi let out a soft moan. Atem snapped his fingers once more to reveal some strawberry flavored lube, and put it on his hands. Yugi's eyes widened with fear, anticipating lots of pain with pleasure.

"Don't worry my love, this won't hurt a bit." Atem said reassuringly.

Just then, there was another _BANG!_ at the door.

Atem lowered his head in frustration. _You gotta be kidding me!_ He thought angrily. There he was, sitting atop Yugi, both of their cocks hard and swollen. Now the task at hand was going to be put on hold…**again!**

"It's okay Atem…maybe it wasn't… meant to be," Yugi muttered lowering his deep crimson eyes sadly.

Atem grabbed Yugi's face and held it close to his. "Don't say that, my hikari!" he cried. "I promise I will never let anything or anyone come between us, my precious Yugi. You are my reason for living! We will finish this later okay?"

Atem watched in horror as tears began to fill Yugi's eyes. His heart sank. He pulled Yugi in, attempting to soothe his ache with a sweet kiss, but Yugi pulled his face away. Before Atem had time to react, another loud thud interrupted them.

Yugi's spirit vanished as Atem let out a cry of frustration, beating his fists into the pillow. He hastily put back on his clothing before walking to the door to answer.

"_What is it?!"_ he snapped, the anger obvious in his tone.

Mahad, Atem's closest servant and childhood friend flustered, worried that he had angered the king, interrupted his matter at hand. "My king," he said apologetically, "I bet your pardon, but your presence is requested at the main royal palace room. The people of Egypt would like to hear from their Pharoah after such a triumphant victory over Zorc."

Atem slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. "Yes, of course." He said somberly. Mahad bowed his head down in respect. "My king," he muttered, before walking away, the door closing behind him.

Atem stood for a moment, hoping that maybe Yugi would return behind him to welcome him back like last time, but to his disappointment, he didn't. His heart ached at the thought of Yugi being sad or upset with him. He vowed that he would make it up to Yugi later when all of this nonsense was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! - Atem hosts the feasts of the evening but he's not in the mood to celebrate as he can't get Yugi out of his mind!

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a **LEMON** and slight implied suicidal thought! Do :) not :) read :) if :) you're :) easily :) offended :) kthnxbye!

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH :)**

**In the Palace Dining Hall**

_Oh Yugi, how I wish I were with you right now,_ Atem thought sadly as he sat at the head of the long white marble slab table in the main dining hall of the palace. Every one of Atem's royal courts was present, as well as caterers and chefs ready to give the court whatever food and drink they desired. There would be not one empty stomach in that palace. Everyone was going to have his or her fill.  
Atem looked around at his loyal servants, each with merriment and joy on their faces, anxious to celebrate their once tragic turned triumphant victory over Zorc and the shadow games. They all wanted to make this celebration as wonderful as possible for the king, who has been through amass of struggle to get to this point. But the only thing that could cheer the pharaoh up was being with his Yugi. Atem slumped in his chair a little with his chin resting on his hand. He didn't want to bring the spirit of the celebration down, but without Yugi, he felt incomplete...empty...he felt...like nothing. Each passing second, he longed to be with his other half, to hold him. To squeeze him. To kiss him. To-  
Atem's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by his priest Seto.

"I propose a toast!" he exclaimed as he stood from his chair before his fellow comrades. "To Egypt and our king!" Nothing more was needed to be said, as everyone lifted their glasses to toast, Atem lifting his a little slower than the rest of the group. He just was simply not in the mood, but a fake smile spread across his face so that he would not worry anyone. He just wanted this to be over so that he could be with Yugi.

"If only I can hear his thoughts," he muttered.  
Isis, who was siting on Atem's left side, heard his faint words. She leered at the pharaoh.

"My king, is everything alright?" She asked sternly but gently.

Atem nearly jumped out of his skin, certain that no one heard him talking to himself. "Yes! Yes, of course, I am fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." he said, embarrassed. His face grew a light pink as he hastily retreated from the table. The rest of the court watched with concerned looks on their faces, but tried not to look too much into the matter.

"He's probably just tired," said Isis uncertain. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued with their feast.

Atem stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, almost unable to recognize the person in front of him. He felt almost a transformation from the person he once was, and because of Yugi, he felt as though everything he needed to be before, he was now. He was finally human. With feelings and emotions and thoughts. Which was probably why he'd grown to love Yugi so much and why he felt a nagging anxiety when they were separated, and also why Atem wanted to be with him at this very moment so badly. He wanted to find a way to make Yugi into a full human and not just a spirit so he could feel Yugi's touch, kiss his lips. Atem closed his eyes and tried to imagine being next to Yugi on that huge luxurious bed atop his silky white Egyptian cotton sheets, feeling his lips on top of his, their tongues playing wrestling, and eventually Atem's tongue finding refuge in Yugi's mouth. He fantasized Yugi holding him around his waist, pulling Atem on top of him, both of their members growing hard causing them both to moan softly. Atem tightened his jaw as he imagined Yugi reaching inside his pants to play with him, causing his already hardened cock to grow even harder, giving it a few pumps before releasing it to Atem's dismay. He further thought of Yugi removing all of his clothing and then Atem's before jumping atop him again and burying his face in Atem's neck, kissing and sucking and licking causing Atem to moan his name.  
All of these thoughts and more were too much for Atem and before he knew it he reached down into his pants to grab his hard member and began pumping up and down, no longer able to keep his swollen body part under control. With each pump he imagined himself thrusting in and out of Yugi, making him scream with pleasure, each thrust being harder and deeper than the last. Atem's breathing became louder and more labored as he continued to pump, his eyes closed shut as he focused on that point.  
"Yugi...Yugi..." he managed to moan as he felt his release coming soon. The temperature of the room seemed to have felt like a sauna. Everything was hot. Atem began to sweat, almost pumping a little too hard, but he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes again and imagined Yugi saying to him, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes Yugi, yes! Cum for me!" Atem cried out slamming his fist against the counter, almost breaking it! He didn't know his own strength sometimes. Panting and heaving, he could no longer hold back and released his seed all over the mirror, dripping down towards the counter.  
Atem took a minute to compose himself, to catch his breath when he glanced at the mirror and realized what he had done.

"**SHIT!"** he screamed as he gaped in horror. He had to wipe the cum off quick before someone came in and discovered what he was doing. Imagine how his closest servants and colleagues would think if they found out he was pleasuring himself in the bathroom over a boy! Surely they would dethrone the king for good.  
Atem attempted quickly to compose himself but his knees felt weak, causing them to buckle. He hoisted himself up on the sink counter on his elbows when he attempted to walk but his legs gave in. He glanced down and there was cum running down his leg and on his foot. He let out an exasperated groan and buried his face in his hands. He didn't mean for it to go this far.

_This is not who I was at all._

But he soon realized that Yugi was becoming an obsession to him and he knew right then and there that he had to come to grips with the fact that if he didn't make love to Yugi that night, he would surely go insane. But first, he needed to clean up immediately and rejoin the feast down the hall before anyone grew suspicious.

_But do I actually want to be there?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

In any event, he was sure everyone was getting worried. In haste, he wiped down the mirror and counter and later decided to go back to his room to change clothes, seeing as there were stains all over his pants and even parts of his cape and he didn't want to raise any eyebrows. It would also give him the opportunity to see Yugi again and try to reason with him. He seemed upset when Atem had to leave.

Atem hurriedly ran back to his palace quarters where Yugi had been occupying, flying open the door. He initially saw no one. He felt his throat tighten. _Don't tell me…__  
_

"Yugi? YUGI!" he cried out.

Nothing.

Atem's heart sank. Had Yugi returned back to the previous world? _No,_ Atem thought, _he couldn't have been that upset... could he?_  
Atem, in a slump, walked over to the bed to sit, bringing his knees to his chest. The mere thought of Yugi leaving him left him in a sudden state of depression. All of the time he spent with Yugi left him extremely attached to the boy, and - up until this point Atem was afraid to admit - in love with him. Maybe the sudden retreat to the night's festivities left Yugi left with feelings of abandonment. Atem couldn't live with himself if he knew he was the reason Yugi no longer wanted to stay here. He buried his face in his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yugi, come back to me...please. I need you so badly. _I need you here with me!_" he cried in despair.

He definitely wasn't in the mood to party anymore. His hikari had abandoned him similar how he did earlier – unintentionally, mind you. But nonetheless. Thinking he had deserved it, he lay down on his side on the bed, sinking into deeper depression. He waved his hand towards the door, causing it to magically close and the door to lock. Figuring he couldn't go on without Yugi, he decided to lay in bed forever.

_Maybe I can jump out of this window to end my misery_, he thought.

"But then I wouldn't have mou hitari no boku anymore." a familiar voice filled the room.  
"WHAT THE - " Atem shot up from his position to find his twin in his usual stance at the foot of the bed - **FULLY HUMAN. **  
Atem, dumbfounded and confused, just stared at Yugi, now wearing his navy vested jacket over his plain white t-shirt and navy slacks.

"Yugi, I...but how did you-!" Atem stammered.

"I found one of your spell books in your library so I figured I'd give it a try and here I am! I made myself a full human." Yugi exclaimed happily. "Oh and by the way, you are a very naughty boy."

Atem looked confused.

"What are you talking abo-" before cutting himself off. He immediately knew what Yugi was referring to: The incident in the bathroom when Atem pleasured himself at the thought of Yugi. But Yugi wasn't even there, how did he know? In any event, Atem hid his face in shame of being discovered.

_Yugi must have reconnected our mind link somehow,_ he thought apologetically. _That's the only way he would have known. Ugh I feel so dirty._

"Don't be." Yugi assured.

Atem gasped, taken aback. "Did you - "

"Yes I read your mind. I also found out how to reconnect our link. That's how I knew about the bathroom incident," he confessed with a smirk.

"I was afraid of that." Atem muttered still sitting on the bed, lowering his head in shame between his knees. His darkest secret was revealed. Yugi stood poached on the bedpost now knowing what he had to do. He had to make Atem's fantasy come to reality. No more interruptions, no more intrusions. It was really going to happen this time.

"It's okay Atem, I'm not mad." he finally said calm and nurturing.  
Atem, not replying on account of still being ashamed, still sat with his head between his knees, not seeing Yugi slowly crawling onto the bed towards him. He felt movements, but didn't think too much of it. Until he felt a warm stream of breath on his knee.  
Atem gasped, startled to see Yugi kneeling in front of him. His deep purple eyes displayed almost a want to Atem. Or maybe he was just hoping it did.

"Yugi, I'm sorry about earlier, I really am - "

"Shhhh..." Yugi said putting a finger to Atem's lips to silence him.

"Yugi, plea-"

"Shh, shh. No. Don't speak." he commanded above a whisper, his finger softly grazing Atem's lips, a soft inhale escaping his mouth. He angled his head to the side to meet Atem's lips in a sensual kiss that left them both breathless. Their tongues fought back and forth wrestling for domination.

_Just like in my fantasy,_ Atem thought.

Yugi climbed on top of Atem, forcing him to lay completely flat on his back. He immediately grew horny as Yugi's kissed him harder, his tongue going deeper down his throat.  
"This time, no one is gonna interrupt us," he growled, snapping his fingers. A lock appeared on the door and bolted it shut. Yami was wide eyed as Yugi turned back to him, lowering his head to kiss him again.

"Wow you think of everything, huh?" Atem joked.

Yugi nodded as he snapped his fingers once more, making both of their clothing disappearing into thin air. Atem realized that Yugi was sitting right on top of him, **naked.** His member grew hard as a rock and swollen, hoping Yugi would catch on and oblige to his deepest want.  
Yugi seemed to read Atem like a book. He began to grind his cock against his, making Atem moan as a bolt of pleasure ran through his stomach, almost felt like a lightning jolt.

"Harder," he panted.

Yugi pushed his member against Atem's, a deep seeded groan escaping his lips as Yugi made his way to his neck, feasting, licking, sucking, kissing, as if he was at a buffet. Atem arched his back, each moan louder than the last. His member was growing way too swollen and he almost felt the need to release, but Yugi wouldn't have that so soon.

"We've only just begun my king," he smirked, almost an evil essence in his eyes. For some reason, that turned Atem on even more.  
Yugi kissed lower onto Atem's chest making sure not to miss his nipple, using the back and front of his tongue to taste.

"Mmm, yummy."

He then made his way to Atem's stomach once again kissing and sucking the navel, pushing his tongue against it, then licking some more. This sent Atem over the edge. He wanted Yugi to be inside of him _now.__  
_Yugi continued to lower his mouth to Atem's now extremely swollen member and licked the tip of it. Atem's moaned loudly, not being able to take any more teasing.

"Yugi, just! - " he sighed frustrated.

"What?" he said complacent.

"Just fuck me, please! I'm gonna explode!"

"Uh, uh." Yugi giggled teasingly, knowing the effect he was having on the king. He loved this control. And he was going to keep it as long as possible. No way was he giving it up. He continued to tongue the tip of Atem's dick.

Atem, not being able to take it anymore, grabbed Yugi by the wrist and flipped him on his back. Now _he_ was on top. He pinned Yugi down on the bed, causing a surprised moan to escape Yugi's lips. He looked intently into his deep violet eyes. Yugi's legs were spread open and Atem lay in between them. He immediately felt Yugi grow harder.

"Now I'm gonna make you pay," he scowled playfully, grinding himself against Yugi.  
Yugi let out a giggle followed by a moan, arching his head back slightly. "Is that so?" he replied, grinding back even harder.  
Atem's eyes rolled to the back of his head and bit his lower lip as another jolt of pleasure pierced through his cock and up his spine. It felt so good. It was the best feeling. Ever.

He lowered his head to Yugi's ear.

"So tell me hikari," his whispered. "How do you want it? How do you want me to love you?"

Yugi bit his lower lip before answering, not sure if he should reveal everything_. _

_It was too much,_ he decided. _I'm not supposed to feel these things. Maybe it's just best if I keep them inside._

Atem, sensing Yugi's thoughts, impatiently pushed his member even harder against Yugi's, to make him talk, making him cry out and cringe in absolute pleasure.

"Tell me aibou. Tell me what's inside your heart!" he pleaded desperately. He wanted nothing more than to fufill Yugi's every desire.

Yugi hesitated. "I...I want you to be part of you Atem...I want to become one with you! Like I've always dreamed of. I've wanted to be with you for such a long time. After everything we've been through, you never left my side. You were always there for me. I guess it's because of that that I…**I fell in love with you!** And for this reason I want you to be inside me now. I want you to take my body, my soul and make me yours! Make me yours, my king! I want to feel your love, your undying love. I want to be forever your slave! I wanna be yours forever!" Yugi cried out, panting, afraid of his own words, afraid that he would scare Atem away. Afraid that the emotion was too much for his lover. But it was quite the opposite. Atem waited intently, wanting to hear everything that Yugi had to say.

"I want you to...make love to me..make sweet love to me and make me feel things that I can never feel with anyone else...Please, just do it already before I lose my mind! I'm so desperate for you to be inside me." His face turned a deep burning red, almost ashamed, afraid of sharing too much information.

Atem simply smiled, his face not judgmental, but inviting to everything Yugi had to say. Not one to keep his love waiting, lay atop Yugi, opening his mouth to place his tongue, his hands still pinning Yugi to the bed, until they both needed breath. When their mouths separated, Yugi panted and pleaded with his lover.

"Yes, yes! More! Please Atem, I want more!"

Atem took Yugi's legs and placed them atop his shoulders ready to become one with his aibou. He snapped his fingers revealing a bottle of lube, squeezing the contents on his fingers before putting them slowly inside Yugi. Yugi opened his legs a little wider before Atem entered one finger, then two, then a third. Yugi squirmed, feeling a slight hint of pain but forced his body to relax because he didn't want this to end. He let out a deep breath before letting Atem push his fingers in and out. In and out. In and out.  
A loud moan escaped Yugi's mouth before arching his head back and holding Atem's shoulders with one hand.

"Oh god! So good!" he moaned.  
When he thought Yugi was ready enough for him to enter, Atem then squeezed the rest of the lube onto his still swollen member, and looked up at Yugi waiting for his mark. He didn't want to enter him until he was nice, hot and ready.  
Yugi nodded in approval, as if instinctively knowing what Atem's next move was. He slowly pushed his way inside of Yugi, making the young love quiver at his entrance. Then another inch. Then another. Another. Until he was safely all the way in. He loved the moist, heavenly warmth around his cock. He couldn't stand waiting anymore. He quickly pulled out, hoping not to hurt Yugi in the process, putting his tip at the opening of Yugi's hole. Yugi hissed at this, grabbing Atem's shoulder before screaming,

"_Fuck me, already damn you!_" he squealed.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's adorable impatience and obeyed, desperate to please his hikari and give to him all the love that he promised and thrust himself inside Yugi. Then he pumped in and out, making Yugi arch his back and cry out for more. Atem pinned Yugi's arms to the bed above his head for more friction and thrust even harder inside of him. He pushed and pushed until there was no more space between them at all. He heard the _slap!_ of skin on skin as he continued to pound into Yugi harder and harder. Yugi's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched his head and back so that Atem could have even more access inside of him.  
"Ohhh! Atem...you're gonna make me cum!" he cried out in ecstasy. The deep and hard thrusts were sending his nervous system into overdrive.  
Atem reached up to Yugi's ear moaning and groaning. "No, please. Not yet mi amor. Just hold on a little longer, _please._" He begged, emotions taking him over.  
The deep thrusts were making it hard for Yugi to even see now. He attempted to open his eyes wide, but all he could see was a blur and Atem's silhouette figure moving up and down on top of him. He tried form a coherent sentence opening his mouth to speak but his body was in total shock, feeling tingly everywhere.  
Atem saw this and grabbed Yugi's hips, pushing himself further inside, harder and deeper.

"Tell me you love me!" he moaned. "Please…"

Yugi tried to speak. "I...I..." his voice reverberated in pattern with Atem's pushing and thrusting.  
Both boys were feeling their release coming, but Atem was anxious for it to last so much longer, so he could be inside of his love forever; he also wanted to hear those 3 words.  
Yugi pulled Atem up to him again close so he could hear his words.

_Fuck, I can't take it anymore!_ Yugi could only create the words in thought because his voice was shot. _But_ _please don't stop!_

"No, my aibou," Atem stated breathlessly while thrusting. "Not until you cum for me!"

"Y-y-yes. P-p-please…make me c-c-cum." Yugi could barely emit.

Atem pushed faster, harder, deeper into Yugi wanting him to feel that climax so badly. Yugi gripped the sheets, putting them in his mouth and biting down hard, an attempt to stifle his loud moaning and screaming.

Wanting his hikari to feel a total and overwhelming orgasm, he arched his back one more time, pushing himself so hard into Yugi that he formed tears in his eyes, causing Yugi to utter a deafening scream, his seed shooting out so fast that it hit Atem in the face, down his chin and dribbling down his chest, like a water gun. Atem, in the same way, released himself inside of Yugi, the young boy feeling Atem's warm semen enter its way into him and stay there. They both discharged a loud and satisfied groan.

There was a long pause and an even longer silence. Nothing filled the air except the desperate struggle for breath between the two. Atem buried into Yugi's neck breathing into him. He was absolutely spent and he was sure that Yugi was too.

He looked up and saw that Yugi seemed to be in a daze, staring at the ceiling, panting, blinking on occasion, his eyes fixated on one spot, daydreaming like he was in another world.  
He kissed Yugi's neck once again, wanting to break him out of this trance. His elbows on either side of his head, he nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own. Yugi was still staring out in space.

"Aibou..." gently grazing his soft rose petal face.

Yugi blinked his eyes back to reality, averting his eyes towards Atem. "W-w-wha?" he moaned.

"Are you okay, my sweet pea?"

Yugi initially didn't answer. His energy was gone, his lips too weak to formulate words. Atem grinded into him gently causing Yugi to moan a little.

"Please. Please talk to me." He implored, wanting to connect with his hikari in any way possible, whether it be physical, sexual or emotional.

"I. Don't know. I feel like...I just had an out of body experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel as if my soul was taken away from my body when you were inside me because it felt so good when you were making love to me, that I felt like I was losing my mind, but I never wanted to stop. I just wanted so badly to..." Yugi's voice trailed off.

Atem lifted Yugi's chin to make his eyes match his. "Tell me, my precious, _perfect_ baby."

"I wanted to be one with you! But now I finally feel like I am." Yugi said with satisfaction.  
Atem brushed his hikari's face, almost as soft as a baby's bottom.

_Yes,_ he thought. _We finally are one, aibou._

Atem moved from atop Yugi to behind him, holding him in his arms, amidst the messy egyptian cotton sheets and blanket. Yugi hovered the blanket above and over them and snuggled close to Atem. Finally Yugi was his. Nothing else mattered in the world.

"Hey," Yugi finally said after the long quiet cuddling session. "don't you wanna get back to that feast, Atem?"

"What feast?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

GOD I SUCK AT THESE THINGS! In any event, I hope you guys enjoyed it better than I did. I promise my stories will get better, I'm still a novice, waaah :'(


End file.
